Empress Kaylah
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = July 28, Age 200|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Cleveland, Ohio (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Huge Royal Winter Palace|Occupation = Martial Artist Singer Student Actress College student Author Empress of the Spencer World empire|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Husband) James Spencer (Son) Rita (Daughter-in-law) Shawn (Grandson) Denise (Granddaughter-in-law) Zesmond (Great-Grandson) Brianna (Great-Granddaughter) Ashley (Great-Granddaughter) Brittany (Great-Granddaughter) Tiffany (Great-Granddaughter) Kaylah (Great-Granddaughter) Jimmy Hawkins (Great-Grandson-in-law) Katherine (Great-great granddaughter) Michael (Great-great grandson-in-law) Adam (Great-great-great grandson) Lisa (Great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Darren (Great-great-great-great grandson) Laura (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) Misty (Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great-great-great-great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Descendant) James (Descendant)}} Empress Kaylah (皇后 ケイラ, Huáng hòu Keira) is the Empress of the Spencer World empire and a powerful, young beautiful sorceress, she's the beloved wife of Emperor Matthew and the loving mother of James Spencer. She's also the paternal grandmother of Shawn, Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Kaylah and Katherine. Appearance Kaylah is a young child and young woman of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the brown eyes, very pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair that she is wearing light blue ribbon on each side of her head was removed. As a young child at age nine, her skin complexion was originally lightest brown where she was a black girl from Ohio, when Slade had pushed her down into the pit of lava that's burn her skin with aid, climbing out of lava and falling unconscious laying on the ground after being burned. Personality Kaylah is a kindhearted, friendly, fun-loving, energetic, polite, independent, headstrong, intelligent, knowledgeable, tomboyish and insured young woman with a big imagination and a bit of a daydreamer. She dreams of being an world wide famous author, which is backed up with her love for the fantasy and mythical genre in books, shows, movies and websites by being free away from her large family and real world. At first she was introduced in a way that showed her daydreaming starting to get a bit out of hand to the point that she became too distracted with things away from her hometown of Cleveland, Ohio. Ever since she was sent and enter to the dimensional world as Spencer World empire and Dragon Ball Z World and had to go through Mystic Door, she had learned to be more responsible and get her focus back on track, becoming less distracted with her dreams than she was once before. During her quest, there are small signs where she did display an attraction towards the young handsome Prince Matthew, but she was more happy towards his feelings and didn't even know about them, but she's very too shy, quiet and afraid around him. She is also shown to appreciate the value of a beautiful relationship. At the start of Dragon Ball series, Kaylah is an mature, happy and petulant teenager who resents her oldest niece, toddler nephew and infant niece and her responsibilities as their aunt. A pan of Kaylah's room at the start of the film and shows that she has a number of children's books on her shelves, including The Wizard Of Oz, Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and Maurice Sendak's Outside Over There ''and watching her favorite anime series: Naruto and Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z series. The reading material shown in Kaylah's room indicates that she has a love of fairy-tales and fantasy, a trait that is also suggested by the fact she is first seen rehearsing a play in combination of pseudo-medieval costume and Chinese kimono hanfu dress. Over the course of the film and anime series, Kaylah matures and learns to accept her responsibilities for her future and family. She becomes a kind and caring friend to her companions, allies, friends and learns to appreciate the value of their friendship. While she displays little interest in the friends she meets in the Spencer World empire (originally name Labyrinth World) beyond their ability to help her move forward in her quest, travelling alongside them teaches her what teamwork and friendship can accomplish. She's learning truth about Dragon Ball Z villains include Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. She also matures in her approach to the Spencer World empire’s riddles, learning that she needs to reason them out rather than pointlessly claim that things aren’t “fair”. Biography Background Empress Kaylah was a nineteen years old beautiful, young university college student, studying to reach her dream goal of being a worldwide author after graduating from the community university college for two years now. She's also visiting her friends and family for a while, because Super Buu stills haunt her for years since she was seven years old of her nightmares and giving bruises. Not much of her childhood, she's actually have born with her disability as Autism and her parents were divorced when she was three years old. She was raised by her mother with her other sisters the most of her life, she does however keep in touch with her older half-brother, older sisters, relatives, grandparents and parents back at home, but it's starting from the beginning, after graduating from the university college on June 15th, but she's kept a secret from her family and friends of her powerful psychic powers and other superhuman powers as a martial artist, sorceress and superhero as the Mysterious Masked Fighter to fight crimes everyday from her world into the Dragon Ball Z World. Once day, as Kaylah was studying in her library, she was looking in the shelves when she had found a strange wooden device. The device seemed like a puzzle that her best friends Lorraine, Claire and Crystal had to investigate it first before solving it. Once she had cracked the code, she had found a book and decided to borrow it so that she can look at it with her free time at home. When she had went to the librarian to borrow the book, she was told that she didn't even know a book like that existed and that it wasn't in their collection, thinking it was just an old abandoned book. Noticing that Kaylah seemed to have a fascination with the object, the librarian lets her keep the book as no one seemed to own it. At home, Kaylah started to read the first pages of the book to herself was magical and real fantasy. What she didn't know was that she was reciting a spell that summoned a King from another dimension. Her surroundings then began to morph and distort until she was basically transported to a different dimension called the Spencer World and Dragon World. There in front of her, she meets the Wizard Emperor Matthew (who's a prince of his palace in the floating landscapes), who offered her dreams, saying that he could make them come true, but at a condition of her staying with him in the dimension forever. Kaylah refused to stay in Spencer World first, no matter what Matthew did to tempt her to win her heart, then he decided to give her a chance to go back to her home world, but she would have to complete a quest, she's falling in love with him for the first time. Before disappearing, he must get through his giant Spencer World in under two days, getting end up kidnapped by Mega Buu by talking her with as his hostage to took her away with him, locking her in a cage and Matthew defeat him by saving her life. If she failed to complete the quest, she would be made to stay in Spencer World forever, with her memories and dreams of her life in the normal world (essentially becoming a resident of Spencer World empire). With the spell book in hand, Kaylah then sets off on a quest to get past the Ninjago City of Spencer World empire, but she's choose to stay this dimensional world with him, she's tells him that she loved him, married at the beautiful mountains with cherry roses and giving birth to a immortal Saiyan boy named James. ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa in the battle told her paternal grandfather Mr. Satan about her ancestor's great-grandmother was a normal autistic young woman once before she's becoming a sorceress and empress since she's passed away after she's sacrificed herself to save her young son to escape. She was 24 years old when she was killed by Mega Buu or Super Buu before their timeline. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her great-great granddaughter Katherine, Power Manga and Anime Empress Kaylah is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Invisibility - * Intangibility '- * Ghost Stinger - * Ghostly Wail - * Telekinesis - * Telescopic Vision - * Dimensional Travel - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Psonic Manipulation - * 'Psychic Powers - * Portal Creation - * Time Portal Creation - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Video Games Appearances Empress Kaylah is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Empress means title which ranks even higher than the queen, used as a name. Also form of Imperia. * Kaylah's name means Japanese name (ケイラ or Keira) is in English the meaning of the name Kaylah is: keeper of the keys; pure.' Also Kayla is a character on daytime TV 'Days of Our Lives. * It is means "slim and fair". Kaylah is a version of Kayla (Irish, Gaelic): from Caoilainn. * Hebrew meaning: Who is like God? * Latin meaning: Latinate feminine form of Michael. Gallery Hikari and sasuke requests for hikarihime199-2.jpg Fake screenshot request by miftaramdanii25-d-2.jpg Sasuke x hikari request for hikarihime1993 b-2.jpg Request for hikarihime1993 by pungpp-dbqw5rj-1.jpg Commission de hikarihime1993 by mitsuki yukari-1.jpg paypal_commission_by_kamaguri-d9bbcq4-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen Category:Queens Category:Empresses Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Ninjas